


When Mummy comes home

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: This is set in the future. Fitzsimmons are married and left the team. Now they live in Perthshire with their daughter Peggy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written my last Fitzsimmons fic but I think we all could use some fluff right now.   
> Thank you, Kaitlin, for beta-reading!

“Daddy?”

Fitz sat up in bed and turned toward the door.

“Daddy, I had a bad dream.” His daughter stood in the doorway to the bedroom, looking at him with tearful eyes.

“Aw, come here, monkey,” he said, reaching out to hug her. 

Peggy carefully placed Bobo, her stuffed bonobo, on her parents' bed before she climbed on it and snuggled into her daddy's arms. 

“It's okay, it's okay,” Fitz whispered as he planted kisses on top of her hair. “I'm here, Peggy. Daddy's here.”

“But Mummy isn't,” Peggy cried, “I dreamed that mummy won't come back.”

Fitz sucked in a breath. He had to remain calm for Peggy's sake. But he had actually had the very same nightmare. A nightmare that had haunted him every time Jemma was not sleeping next to him. 

“Mummy is fine. She'll come home soon,” he said, and hugged Peggy a little more tightly.

“But it's been ten days,” Peggy said. Once again, Fitz was amazed at how much Peggy understood. An average four year old wouldn't understand the meaning of ten days or, well, might even struggle to count to ten.

“Peggy, try to get back to sleep. Maybe when you wake up, Mummy will already be home.”

“Really?” Peggy asked with wide, hopeful eyes. She had her mother's eyes but his unruly curls. 

He didn't want to disappoint her in case Jemma was delayed. But she had just texted him a few hours ago that she was already on the plane, waiting for the take-off.

“Yes, monkey. Mummy's on her way home to us. And if we just go back to sleep, then time will pass faster.”

Peggy gave him a calculating look. She was too smart to fall for the typical parenting lies, but she seemed to understand that her father was right. She took her monkey and lay down next to Fitz, on Jemma's side of the bed. 

“Good night, Daddy,” she whispered and closed her tired eyes.

“Good night, monkey.” Fitz gently stroked her back as she fell asleep. 

Fitz smiled down at her peaceful, sleeping face. He was amazed by her very existence every day. His daughter. His and Jemma’s daughter. Peggy had changed everything. 

When Jemma had told him that she was pregnant – just a few months after their wedding – he had been over the moon. But then – he had really considered it. Being married while working for Shield had been hard. But raising a child in this environment was impossible. They were becoming a real family. But Shield was family, too.

When he had first broached the topic with Jemma, he had expected that she would tell him that they could find a way to stay with Shield and have a family too. After all, she had been the one to drag him into the field. But Jemma had once again managed to surprise with one simple sentence: “I think it's time to move to Perthshire.” She had surprised him even more when she showed him some real estate listings and possible homes for them and their children. 

And so now they lived in a cottage in Perthshire, far away from the dangerous life of Shield and far away from people who might cause them harm. The first few months had been strange. It was almost too quiet, too peaceful. But once Peggy was born, there was always enough action to keep them busy.   
Jemma had insisted they would call her Peggy, after her personal hero Peggy Carter. Fitz had approved of the name even though he wanted to make sure that they didn't put any pressure on Peggy. Having two genius parents and the badass founder of Shield as a namesake didn't really seem like preconditions that would allow her to have a normal life. 

Jemma had taken up teaching at St. Andrews University, giving her knowledge to some of the brightest minds of the next generation. And in secret, she was also recruiting new scientists for Shield Academy.  
And because of that, she had been invited to Shield Academy for a special assessment seminar. Jemma had decided to use her trip to the US to visit their old team members as well. 

But the joyful reunion had soon turned into a mission for Jemma. Her scientific expertise was required. At least she had promised Fitz she would go under no circumstances into the field again. Instead she did what she always did best. She worked at the Shield lab, analysing a newly found alien artefact. Although Jemma didn't admit it, Fitz knew that she missed their old job more than he did. She missed the action and danger. She missed feeling like she was doing something important, like she was protecting people. Fitz didn't mind it that much. Sure, he would always be glad that Jemma talked him into going into the field with her and that they joined Coulson's team. But if he was completely honest with himself, he loved being a father and husband even more. 

Eventually, Peggy's even breaths lulled him back to sleep. 

This time it wasn't Peggy who woke him up. It was the sound of a key turning the lock. He opened his eyes and noticed with a smile that Peggy had snuggled against his chest. He gently woke her up. But once she had her eyes open and registered her surroundings, she screamed: “Mummy!” and jumped down from the bed, running into Jemma's arms. Fitz followed her. Jemma stood in the hallway with Peggy in her arms and kissed her daughter. 

“I've miss you so much, sweetie!”

She spotted Fitz, who was watching the reunion scene from a short distance. 

“And I've miss you too, babe,” she told him and gently sat Peggy down on the floor so she could reach out to hug him. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him so close to her that there wasn't any space left between them. Then their lips met. And Fitz felt like he had taken his first real breath since Jemma left. They had been through too many terrible things together, and they appreciated every single reunion. 

“I love you,” he whispered in between kisses.

“I love you, too,” she replied. 

“Mummy! Daddy!” Peggy interrupted their reunion before they could disappear into the bedroom. 

“What is it, Peggy?” Jemma asked. 

“I'm hungry!”

“Of course, you are,” Fitz said with a look at the clock. It was half past eight on a Saturday morning. “You must be hungry, too, love?” Fitz asked his wife. 

“Starving,” she told him and followed him into the kitchen.

“I'm gonna make us some pancakes, huh?”

“Yes! Pancakes!” Peggy screamed enthusiastically. 

So Fitz started on the pancakes while Jemma made tea for Fitz and herself and cocoa for Peggy. Peggy chatted the whole time, telling Jemma how she had spent the night in Daddy's bed and how Bobo had missed her as well, about kindergarten and her best friend Sally. Jemma listened eagerly.

“She knows so many new words,” Jemma whispered to Fitz as Peggy told her about a trip to the botanic gardens with her kindergarten group.

Fitz nodded: “She comes right after you- she never stops talking.”  
Jemma hit him playfully. 

Peggy didn't even notice her parents' exchange, she just continued to talk. She only stopped when Fitz placed the first pancake in front of her. But even with her mouth filled, she tried to continue to talk. 

“Easy, monkey,” Fitz warned, “swallow first, then talk… Maybe you let Mummy tell us something while you chew.”

Jemma smiled. She and Fitz had texted or talked every day via video chat so there wasn't much to tell that she hadn't already told him. And with Peggy present, they couldn't discuss serious topics. So she told them something pretty general. 

“I only realised how much hurry there is living with Shield. They never really take the time to have a proper meal. Everything is about being on a mission, recovering from one and then preparing the next.”

“Without us there, they don't even make time for pancake Friday?” Fitz wanted to know. 

“No! We definitely made it a better place!” Jemma exclaimed and Fitz sensed the nostalgia in her voice.

“I miss working in the lab,” Fitz said, feeling nostalgic himself. 

“Says the man who has a private lab in the basement,” Jemma remarked with a grin. 

Peggy had just finished her fifth pancake, when the doorbell rang. 

“Who is it?!” Peggy ran towards the door but she didn't open it before Jemma had looked at the monitor of the security camera and nodded in approval.

“Hello Sally!” Peggy said as she saw her best friend standing in front of the door. Sally was accompanied by her mother Kelly.

“Oh, hello Jemma! You are back, I see,” Kelly said and shook hands with Jemma. 

“Yes, I just got back from the States this morning,” Jemma nodded towards the suitcase in the hallway. 

“You had a good trip? Leopold told me you visited old friends of yours?” 

After the wedding Jemma and Fitz had legally changed both their last names to Fitz-Simmons. So most of their new friends in Perthshire didn't quite get why Jemma called her husband Fitz, his former last name instead of Leo or Leopold. But old habits die hard. And even though Fitz had eventually completely stopped calling her Simmons, except for professional context...she just felt more comfortable to continue to call him Fitz. 

“Yes, I combined business with pleasure. It was great to see them again...we used to be team members.”

“Colleagues!” Fitz, who had appeared behind Jemma and Peggy, interjected. 

“Yes, we used to work together,” Jemma told Kelly. 

If Kelly asked what kind of team they were part of, they might have been caught up in even more lies. To Kelly, they were simply a science professor and a stay-at-home dad who had studied engineering. Jemma's lying skills had improved immensely in her time working with the team, but it still didn't come naturally like it had to most of the spies they had worked with. So from time to time she was so caught up in their normal, quiet life that she forgot to lie. 

Unfortunately Kelly was very curious. She knew all the latest gossip: Who had an affair with whom, who didn't separate their waste and who put chocolate in their children's lunch boxes. They had to be careful what they told Kelly because within hours, everybody knew what Kelly knew. 

“Oh, that must have been nice. I've never been to the US. Actually, I didn't come around much...only been to France a few times.”

“Oh, really?” Jemma said.

“Yes, a bit sad. But I got married and pregnant quite young, so I missed my chance, I guess,” she said and looked over to Sally who was chatting eagerly with Peggy. 

Kelly didn't know how much of the world Fitz and Jemma had seen before they had settled down. Sally had two older brothers and Kelly was a few years younger than Jemma. 

“Mummy, daddy, can I go with Sally to the playground?” Peggy asked, looking at her parents with puppy eyes. 

“Oh, right...that's why we came by. We wanted ask you if Peggy could join us?” Kelly said. 

“Of course, you can, Peggy,” Jemma said to her daughter, and to Kelly: “Thank you, Kelly.”

Once Peggy was gone and they had closed the door, Fitz leaned in to kiss Jemma passionately. Jemma giggled. 

“Are you tired, love?” Fitz asked. 

“No, not really,” Jemma told him seductively and took his hand to pull him towards their bedroom.   
They fell down on their bed on top of each other. 

“Fitz, wait!” Jemma said suddenly in between kisses.

“What's wrong?” Fitz sat up on the bed and Jemma next to him.

“No, everything is fine...more than fine. I just...there's something I need to tell you.” Fitz instinctively took her hand in his.

“Kelly said earlier that she didn't get to travel much because she has kids.”

“Yes, well we did it the right way around...we travelled and then we had a kid…but we...you still travel, don't we?” Fitz said, unsure where this was going. 

“I won't be travelling much for the next eight months,” Jemma said. 

“What? What do you mean?” 

“Fitz...” Jemma looked deep into his eyes, “I'm pregnant.” 

“Wow! For real?”

“Yes!” Jemma nodded excitedly.

“That's amazing!” Fitz took her face into his hands and kissed her hard. 

“How long have you known?” He remembered to ask between happy kisses.

“Just since Wednesday...I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I wanted to tell you in person. At first, I thought I was just sick because of jet-lag or whatever but then I counted the days...my period was a week late….so I took a test as soon as I was alone.”

“But you didn't tell the others?” Fitz wanted to know.

Jemma placed her hand against his chest and whispered: “No, of course not. You had to be the first.”

“We’re going to have a second baby!” Fitz grinned. 

“I wonder how Peggy will react when we tell her that she's going to be a sister,” Jemma said. 

“She'll be a great big sister, I'm sure. Just the other day, she told me again how awesome she thought it was that Sally had two brothers. She even asked me how long she had to wait to get a little brother or sister herself.”

“Oh, really? That's great!”

“Jemma, I can't tell you how happy I'm right now!”

“I'm happy, too, Fitz. So happy,” Jemma whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair. And just like that they fell back onto the covers.


End file.
